


George Weasley dating a Korean girl

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Korean Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: Headcanon
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 3





	George Weasley dating a Korean girl

* At first, our Georgie would think you were super pretty and wayyyy out of his league  
* He’d also notice how you were always nice to people around you   
* So his fear of you rejecting him eased a little   
* But only a litttleeee  
* Cause girl,  
* That boy would have sweaty hands hands and his heart would race so fast when he approached you  
* But all his doubts instantly vanished when he saw you smile bright and say yes!   
* He was ecstatic  
* After a couple dates, you two would instantly hit off and start dating   
* George Weasley was over moon to finally call you his girlfriend  
* He’d feel curious to learn more about you and where you were from  
* “Do they have magical school in Korea?”   
* “Nothing can beat Hogwarts though...”  
* You’d soon introduce him to the world of kpop and kdrama  
* At first, it was kinda hard for him to learn about it   
* But he’s a fast learner and knew all about your favourite bands and dramas  
* “Sweetheart, if me and Taehyung were in the same boat, who would you save?”  
* He’s the first one to say the L word  
* “Saranghae, (y/n)”  
* Awhhh   
* He could understand a few random Korean words when he heard you speak   
* “You’re so hot when you speak in Korean”   
* He’d also use a few words he knew at times  
* Honestly, it made you swoooon   
* He’d also become obsessed with kdramas afshsb  
* “Do we actually have an app to know who has a crush on you?”  
* “But then again, I wouldn’t want to know the number of people who like you.”  
* He’d pout while saying that  
* Our baby is jealous uwu  
* “You’re the only one whom I’ll ever love, Georgie.”   
* Every Friday night is Kdrama night when you two would watch them together   
* After a hectic week, some alone time with George is all you need   
* Also, he’d feel betrayed if you watched a few of episodes prior  
* “How could you do this? I thought you loved me!”  
* Yeah, he’s dramatic at times  
* But you love him  
* A lot  
* Over all, you two would be the cutest couple ever.


End file.
